HNSTK
by JERRYBERRY96
Summary: 4 kids. 1 destiny. Will they survive the transmutation or will became something different? (This is my first fanfic. I'll try to update it frequently. Disponible also for Archive of Our Own)
1. Chapter 1

**DAVE**

Dave slowly walked on the stairs that lead to the roof where he and that horrible half-human, half-puppet being that he known as Bro. There, they would fight until one of them would fall on the ground and, as a tradition, the loser will do what the winner want: if Dave won then there he won't be transmuted, while if Bro won then Dave will became a monster like him. When he reached the door at the end of the stairs he closed his eyes, took a breath and proceed to open the door, or at least he tried. At the same moment he grabbed the doorknob Bro smashed the door, grabbed and launched him on the roof, then Bro jumped and tried to strike him with his katana. Dave rolled and hit Bro's left arm with his blade, cutting some wires and making him bleeding more than usual, and then he tried to hit him two more times, but he failed, since Bro managed to dodge his strike, heal his arm and stab Dave's left leg at the same time. Dave fell on the ground, then he get up. He knew that he couldn't allow to anyone to receive the same treatment of Rose, their sarcastic and intelligent friend, turned into an half-cat, half-plant being that was always happy and cheerful. It gives nightmares only at thinking, seriously. The battle continued with Bro continuously striking Dave with his katana and Dave forced to defend itself until his adversary made a great mistake: he remained open to attack in his final strike, giving Dave a chance to attack him. All Bro's wires were cutted by a single strike. Finally he won a battle with his brother. That was an easy victory. Maybe too easy. In fact, this was a trap. His Bro's head looked at him, smiled, reattached itself to the almost healed body and then struck him with the most strong, long and cruel attack he has ever seen. When Dave fell on the ground he was just a mass of flesh and blood barely looking human. He has lost. He was going to be transmuted into a freak. Or maybe no: he took his loyal katana, looked at his Bro, thinked at his friends and then stabbed himself in the chest. That was it. He was dying, a luxury that few people have in his world. But at least he died as a man. Then he closed his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Where he was now? Heaven? Hell? Was that a beep? Wasn't it? Yes, it was a beep! Where he was? Dave opened his eyes, but the image wasn't clear. But he heard something of more specific: "Quick, anesthetize the patient!" The patient? This means that… "NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, before the medic anesthetized him again and continued the transmutation.

 **4 DAYS LATER**

John was worried. His friend has been subjected to the transmutation, and now he was probably a monster completely different than before. Jade was optimistic about it, although it was oblious that she was scared too. Rose was instead sure that everything will be fine and that now that he was transmuted he will be happier than before. But she always said it after her transmutation. Finally Dave's Bro came out the room and told them that they can see him now. Anxious, they enter inside the room and saw him on the bed, staring at the chelling. John has the instinct to puke when he saw the thing his friend has became: his light blonde hair were turned black, and a bird-like mask was stitched to his face. On his back there was a pair of black, feathered wings. A katana stabbed his chest. He was still bleeding. John then decided to be the first to speak at him: " Soooooo...How are you?" "Fine.", he said in a monotone, serious voice that he never used. Jade then asked scared: "How….. How it feels being transmuted?" "Great." "WHAT?!", exclaim John and Jade together, "Are you joking right? RIGHT?" "I've never been so serious in my whole life. I was always convinced that the transmutation would have turned me into a monster, but now I realize I was wrong. I cannot die, every damage will heal instantaneously, Bro told me that I'll be able of flying and moving faster than light in a matter of weeks. Some incurables injuries are a minor price to pay." "YOU'RE KIDDING ME!", said John, "YOU HAVE TOLD ME THAT…" " .WRONG. Now go.", Dave said. John was confused, he never acted in this way, and wanted to say more. But instead he decided to listen his friend and go away. Before he went out however he stared for a couple of seconds at Jade. Both of them know that there was only one thing to do.


	2. A few notes

Hi I'm the guy that's writing this story. I'm writing this to clarify 1 or 2 things. First at all, this story is based on the Heinoustuck AU. If you need more informations go HERE. The chapter I have posted before is actually the second, although I have made it before the first. I know, this is stupid. Anyway, I'm going to follow the following transmutation order: Rose will be the first that will be transmuted (even if her chapter will be the second), Dave the second, Jade the third and John the fourth. Anyway, that's all for today folks! See ya next time!

(Sorry for some mispelling)


End file.
